Automotive vehicles and particularly trucks are commonly provided with a plurality of storage batteries for powering the vehicle or in some cases for powering the electric starter motor of the vehicle. In such cases the batteries are connected together by wiring harnesses incorporating two or more battery cables. Preferably the terminations are sealed from the ambient to reduce corrosion and to prevent inadvertent contact with the battery terminals. When these types of terminations are used it is very difficult, if not impossible, to connect auxiliary equipment to the batteries or to use the batteries to power the starter motor of another vehicle.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide such cables with auxiliary terminals which can be sealed from the ambient when not in use, which auxiliary terminals should be strong and durable in construction.